


Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI

by Mellow_Park



Series: Songfic [2]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But it's not really written, Destiny, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Jimin and taehyung are twins, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster-centric, Light Angst, Songfic, Tragedy, Vixx don't really appear in this much, You've been warned, it's just sad, kinda character death, very lowkey royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Namjoon received a prophercy from a messenger and starts the journey with his 9 best friends, unknowing that bringing peace will cost them their friendship in more ways than one.





	Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, this kind of has character death, but no gore or violence. Just wanted to warn you.

[The song (it's not the original but this is the version I wrote to)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THoIEF4pyak)

* * *

 

After a long war, towns, cities, entire Kingdoms were destroyed in the fire and rain of Bombs, violent attacking of soldiers taking innocent civilians lives. In this destroyed reality, exists the town of Youth, a small town inhabited by children who have lost their parents and were sent there from across the torn world to create what adults had long lost sight of; peace. 

One day, a messenger from a Kingdom of a far land came and presented a 15 year old Namjoon with a message to travel to the Tower of AI and retrieve the blessing that only the nine messiahs could receive. Together with his closest friends, he started the journey, in high spirits. They have known each other for as long as they remember, have went through tears and smiles together and not one day has been spent alone between the 10 friends. 

The oldest was Hakyeon, a tall and slender boy now 19 years of age. He had the voice of an angel and taught them all to write and read, like a mother he kept them all together in times of distress and confusion. 

Jin was 17 and cooked for them, showed them how to live by not drinking poison on a daily. Namjoon was proud to have a friend like him, so gentle yet strong who would embrace him in his sorrow. 

Wonshik was strong and fast for his 16 years, a bit older than Jin but by far much younger in mind. He seemed to always play or read, even by himself, claiming he needed to learn how to protect everyone next time. 

Yoongi at age 16 was the newest friend he'd made just a year ago, continuously in a bad mood yet the most concerned about their well-being. He leaves and comes as he pleases, bringing with him the sweetest berries and the brightest smiles. 

Hoseok, who was the same age as Namjoon, was the most fun and always made them all smile, carrying their younger 'brothers' on his back like a horse from time to time, playing and dancing even if no music was playing and nobody was watching. 

Hyuk was 14 and a real trickster with the funniest jokes to tell and the cutest pranks to play in their entire town, but his heart was made of nothing but gold. A sensible and witty friend Namjoon held dearly. 

Jimin was not only the smallest but also younger than Namjoon with 14 years under his belt, brave and fearless, at least most of the times. He was often caught singing under the trees or dancing by the gray water of the river. 

Taehyung was Jimins younger twin brother however nothing like him. They fought often for fun and Taehyung would always make everyone laugh about his weird jokes. Loving hugs and cuddles he never hesitated to become a teddy bear in times of need. 

Jungkook was their youngest at 12 years of age, but the most fearless of them all. He was shy but capable and they found themselves often relying on him when danger seemed near, yet never waited to protect their baby. 

Together with these friends Namjoon began his journey, holding Jins and Jimins hand tightly. They walked in a line, not a single link broken between them even as the way turned to harsh stone and dense forest, playing and joking, childish eyes brimming in love and affection for their friends and brothers in arms. They were home to each other and belonged together, one nothing less and nothing more without any of them. With the tower coming into sight however, something rose in their hearts that couldn't be explained, a want and a fear for something greater than them. Namjoon was the chosen one, but did they not share everything they had? It's not fair. 

So they made up their minds unknowingly. They would share this fate bestowed only to one of them. They would become part of the prophecy. 

It took days and weeks to reach the Tower of AI as the legends called it, a large tower of pristine white blocks, a single wooden door marking it's entry. The inside was lit by torches as if they'd been waiting, a single staircase of black leading to what was supposed to be their destination. 

"Let's go"

They walked slowly ,steps never seemed to be getting less but they held on, kept walking without failure, never missing a step until they came across a room they didn't think was supposed to exist in a tower like this. It must be the blessing the messenger had talking about, it had to be in there, hidden behind a door of blue. Namjoon stretched a hand to it but was surprised when Jungkook took his hand, smiling innocently. 

"We share joy and pain. So we can share this, can't we?"

Namjoon, startled by the unexpected turn of events was easily pushed back into the group as Jungkook opened the door and claimed the blessing of the "Blooming wave" for himself, blue door going shut, turning to dust before their eyes. Namjoon reached out but couldn't believe what his eyes had seen and ears had heard. Jungkook had taken the blessing. He'd betrayed him. 

"We should keep going, Namjoon"

And from one moment to another, Namjoon couldn't believe in his friends smiles anymore. Had they planned the same? Weren't they supposed to do this together? He was the chosen one to bring the blessing to the tower, yet why did they intercept him like this. He wanted to believe in his friends. Namjoon took Jins and Jimins hand, heading up the tower further. Without a window, time seemed endless and day and night became indistinguishable as they kept walking up the stairs until they came across another room, and Namjoon could barely see the red door before it was opened roughly, Yoongi entering the burning room without a second of hesitation. 

"Hyung!"

His call was left unanswered, door closing audibly before crumbling to dust, leaving tears to run down Namjoons cheeks. The blessing of "Fire Banquet" was stolen by his friend as well and with every new step they took towards what he only thought were the next next rooms he felt the faith in their friendship becoming shallow. As they kept walking to the next room, Hakyeon claimed it for his own, the "Grace of the Sunlight" becoming just another tear in Namjoons eyes, heart ripped apart when Jin takes the hand from his own to claim the "Peaceful Darkness" as his. 

"I don't understand! I was chosen, why are you-"

"You can't keep this to yourself, Namjoon. We share everything. Our past, this present, and our future. If you were chosen, so were all of us"

"Jimin, please...."

"He's is right. We won't let you leave us behind"

With those words the walk up the stairs to what should have been peace and love turned into a run for the best, the hearts of innocent children tainted by greed and fear, love and friendship growing until it swallowed them in the worst way. 

It was Wonshik who claimed "Trembling Ground". 

Hyuk took the "Rumble of Thunder" as his own and Namjoon didn't have the energy to fight it anymore, exhausted from the walk, the journey that was going to be their last. How did it turn to this, they were friends, but somehow things have gone too far. Their bond has gotten too deep and slowly his friends were disappearing behind doors of dust into rooms of Death. Was it worth it? He wanted to return to how things used to be, but that's impossible. 

Hoseok claimed the "Rondo of Whirlwind" With a dance as if taunting Namjoon in his dreams and hopes. With only Jimin and Taehyung at his side, Namjoon kept going, crying silently as he ascended the stairs, next room already in sight. Taehyung was running for it, but before he'd reached the door Jimin pushed him away, smiling in tears as he entered the "Garden of Silver Snow", his tears freezing before they left the ground. 

Namjoon held Taehyungs hand as they kept walking, holding it until they reached the seemingly last room before the top of the tower, already able to see the top. Without a word of goodbye and a proud smile, Taehyung entered the "Fetal Movement of Magma", door disappearing into tiny specks of dirt on the black stairs, visible only against the white wall of the tower. The torches turned off as if someone poured water over them, the tower turning a deep black. 

Unable to see the steps he was taking, Namjoon kept walking. One had pressed to the wall, breathing shallow between his tears as he sobbed loudly, he reached the golden doors, opening the doors to stand in a room of light, a golden and silver Altair presented before him. He held a torch in hand that he'd picked up for now reason and walked closer, heart empty and shedding tears, broken and crushed by who had been his friends. Namjoon looked up and on the Altair stood a box of diamond and crystal, Nine locks of different color unlocked. He took them off slowly, now knowing, ah, this was it. His friends, that had become Messiahs and innocent sacrifices to the peace had taken upon themselves each a blessing to unlock these locks. This was indeed, a task for them. One only them could do. They were the chosen ones after all. 

With a heavy heart and a heart wrenching sob, Namjoon reached out to the box and opened the crystral lid, a wave of peace starting from the bottom of the tower overwhelmed the towns, the cities, the Kingdoms, ceasing fire and violent wars. The 10th Messiah had accepted Gods will and with 9 sacrifices, restarted a paradise on Earth. 

Even though, being drowned in a rough sea

Dancing in the hellfire

Helplessly falling to my knees in merciless drought

Being trapped in the darkness forever and losing my mind

Being swallowed by the earth

** We won't let you go by yourself **

Even though, being struck by the judgment lightning

Being torn in the hurricane

Being frozen to the bones, to the soul

Crawling through the fire

** We won't stop believing. In sickness and in health **

** We share joy and pain **


End file.
